


[Gift Art] The Boy in the Library

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Child Death, Child Loss, Classic Doctor Who References, Digital Art, Doctor Who Feels, Interspecies Relationship(s), Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a fanfiction here on Ao3, <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/66660">The Boy in the Library</a>. </p><p>Rose goes to the library after having an argument with the Doctor and then Adric's ghost, who has integrated into the TARDIS, comes to remind her that the Doctor needs her more than anything and the only reason he snaps at her is because he's afraid of losing her. This is a scene that could have happened some time afterward, when the Doctor discovers Adric hiding in the library and can't bear to look at him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Gift Art] The Boy in the Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FunkyinFishnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Boy in the Library](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66660) by [FunkyinFishnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet). 



> Based on a fanfiction here on Ao3, [The Boy in the Library](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/66660). Rose goes to the library after having an argument with the Doctor and then Adric's ghost, who has integrated into the TARDIS, comes to remind her that the Doctor needs her more than anything and the only reason he snaps at her is because he's afraid of losing her. Excerpt:
> 
>  
> 
> _"You're….you're a ghost?"_
> 
> _"Is that so hard to believe?"_
> 
> _Rose slumped back against the wall. The boy in front of her was dead. God, he was so young!_
> 
> _"You're the one I've been seeing in the corridors!" she blurted out as the realisation struck her. "The Doctor told me ghosts couldn't get on here."_
> 
> _"He told you nothing evil couldn't get inside the TARDIS and he was exaggerating, as always. Plenty of evil has gotten onto this ship before and he knows all about that. But I'm good, was good. The Doctor hasn't seen me because I've hidden from him. This…." The boy gestured to his body. "Would upset him. Once I got onboard, the TARDIS wanted me to stay here. Just don't tell the Doctor. Trust me when I say he won't thank you."_


End file.
